Fear
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Clearly his time on the mortal plane had started to affect him, as tears started to build at the back of his eyes and bile at the back of his throat. Gathering up enough strength to smite her, Castiel found himself wobbling slightly as the nausea hit him.


It was easy to see the Fear Spell that the witch was conjuring.

Dean and Sam were too busy dealing with her minions, so they couldn't see the purple glow around her hands.

But Castiel could.

He was all too familiar with the spell's effects… and she was aiming right at Dean. Dean had her back to her, winded and sweating as he continued to fight. The fight had been going on for close to an hour now, so even if Dean did spot the curse in time, there was no way he would be able to dodge them.

Thinking quickly, he blinked forwards, stepping in between Dean and the spell, arm outstretched to throw the man to one side in case he was unable to stop the spell.

The curse rippled through him. At first, it was only a dull ache in his chest, a faraway whisper of threatening voices and curses. Slowly, it started to build, flashing behind his eyes, the pain growing. He tried to remain calm, not letting the witch see that he'd been affected by her little trick.

Clearly his time on the mortal plane had started to affect him, as tears started to build at the back of his eyes and bile at the back of his throat. Gathering up enough strength to smite her, Castiel found himself wobbling slightly as the nausea hit him.

It was unrelenting, swarming and bubbling in his chest.

He could hear Gabriel's last dying breath, the cold words of Lucifer and his other siblings. The pain in his wings as he fought through the fiery depths of Hell, all for one human. He heard every cruel thing that the other angels said about him, how he was lost, how he had fallen, how he was nothing more than a human with wings at this point.

Then he was on his knees, hands tangled in his hair, gritting his teeth against the screaming in his head.

'It's not real, it's not real, it's not real!' he desperately tried to reassure himself, biting his tongue in the effort not to scream, trying to pull himself back to reality.

But it was too late.

….

Dean turned, watching as the purple spell hit Cas right in the chest, knowing that he was the intended target, and the angel had just saved him yet again. Somehow, it was worse than seeing Castiel take a bullet or a knife for him, seeing him crumple and scream against the pain that was all inside his head.

It left the angel exposed, writhing in the dirt and Dean knew that if Castiel hadn't stepped in, that would be him on the ground.

"Cas," Knowing that Sam could handle the rest of the minions, Dean approached the angel cautiously, frowning when the tremors seemed to ease and yet, Castiel still didn't move. His forehead was pressed to the ground, almost like he was praying, nails digging into the dirt, now broken and bloody.

Slowly, Dean knelt beside him, fingers brushing against Cas's shoulder. As soon as he made contact, the angel jerked slightly and Dean snatched his fingers back, hissing in pain. It felt like fire was coursing up and down his arm.

"Cas, come on." Dean gritted his jaw against the pain, placing his hand back on Castiel's shoulder.

"Dean?" Castiel slowly turned to face him, eyes glowing bright blue with his Grace, looking wild and untamed, so different from the cool, collected look that he usually had. Tears were streaking down the angel's cheeks, which Dean managed to spot, just before Castiel went back to his quiet mantra, the words unfamiliar and foreign.

"It's alright Cas, we're here… I'm here." Dean murmured, rubbing Cas's shoulder, feeling the angel shudder with the sensation. It took a long time for Cas to calm down, slowly relaxing, hands unclenching from the dirt and grass.

Castiel drew in a long breath, and pushed himself up to his knees, "I am fine."

Dean gave him a weak smile, leaning in kiss his forehead, hand lingering on the angel's shoulder. He knew that the Angel wasn't really fine, but that's was Dean was here for.


End file.
